Retreiving Zoe's collar
This is where Zoe Trent attempts top retreive her collar goes in The Great Dog Caper. are now back at the apartment as the TV shows the "National Anthem" and an American flag TV Announcer: And that concludes our broadcast day. Good night everyone, and all ships at sea. goes static Burke and Blair: snoring Zoe Trent: her collar. She then quietly opens the door Burke: and then resumes sleeping Zoe Trent: forward slowly, but steps on something, that crunches (gasp) camera zooms out and we see a huge mine field of cheetos Zoe Trent: and slowly takes her step, then she hears another crunch (gasp!) looks back and sees Tito Zoe Trent: Tito!? Tito, go, go! Tito: No way man. Zoe Trent: Come on Tito, you don't want to help me. I'm the bad dog. You're gonna go back in the kennel room because of me. Just go. Tito: her Zoe Trent: Tito! Alright, alright, but you gotta be quiet. Tito: Got it. Zoe Trent: Come on. 2 small dogs carefully and slowly take their step over the cheetos Zoe Trent: Okay, Tito. Take me up. boosts Zoe up Zoe Trent: walks over to where her collar is, and then reaches for it Burke: giggles Zoe Trent: gasps looks down and sees Tito licking Burke's bunker of cheeto dust Zoe Trent: Tito! Cut it out, stop it, stop it, stop it! Stop it! Tito: Sorry, Zoe. Burke: giggling and resumes snoring Zoe Trent: then gently reaches for her collar when she hears some hissing Blair: out a smelly puff of smoke Zoe Trent: and gags. Waves her hat to get rid of the smell. exhales Alright. reaches out and grabs her collar Zoe Trent: Yes! Burke: awake I'll get you yet, old O.J.. back asleep Zoe Trent: in releif about to step off when the video turns on! Zoe Trent: gasps at the TV Burke and Blair: up Burke: No officer! We didn't do it! We swear! Blair: Huh? Burke: Mr. Blair, the purple spaniel's fallen out of her kennel! Blair: Oh, my! Stupid little cheap case. pick Zoe and her collar Burke: Where's the remote? Where is the remote? Zoe Trent: the remote at Rita's kennel Blair: Why don't we leave it in the same place every... There it is. turns off the TV Blair: Come on, let's get some sleep. Burke: Right. they leave Zoe notices they still have her collar closes Zoe Trent: out of the kennel What is your problem?! I'm sorry I can't help, but you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like that! Rita: Wait, you think I'' did that? Zoe Trent: Well, the TV happened to turn on. And the remote magically ended up in front of you. Rita: Are you saying I'm lying? Zoe Trent: If the paw fits. Rita: Please repeat that. Zoe Trent: If.. the... paw... fits... Rita: Alright, Zoe Trent. Tito: Uh oh. Rita: out of her kennel Yah! on Zoe Tito: in horror Rita: Take that back! Take it back! on Zoe's hair Zoe Trent: Let go of my hair! '''GAH!!!!' Dodger: Rita! Zoe! Buster: Rita, Zoe you stop this at once! down and Francis help him up Dodger: I don't know how the Tv turned on, but fighting isn't gonna help! Zoe Trent: If I had my preicous collar. Buster: Well you don't. But tomrrow the groomer will fix it. Zoe Trent: Then, I'm out of here! Einstein: ears droop and he has a sad like look Zoe Trent: Wait, Einstein, don't take it that way. It's just that... oh just forget it. walks away Tito: Oh man. Rita: Blythe, Blythe, Blythe. That's all you care about. Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes